


Contradictions

by Rizzoli66



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzoli66/pseuds/Rizzoli66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Foreign Bodies. </p><p>The story of their first night. It's been two weeks and they still haven't slept together, Maura is running out of patience, will Jane let her insecurities win or can Maura show her that true love is hers for the taking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Foreign Bodies but it's not essential to have read that first. 
> 
> Still AU, I'm happy in my own little universe where Maura and Jane love each other, and there's no baby cos ewww!
> 
> My thanks (and cake) go to my friend tika12001 for Beta duties. Go read her stuff on ff.net, it's really good. 
> 
> Happy reading.

** Contradictions **

****

As a scientist Maura Isles hated contradictions. She wanted all results to point towards the same cause of death and all pieces of evidence to lead to the same person as the killer. As a woman, and a woman deeply in love for the first time in her life, Maura still disliked contradictions, which was a shame because her girlfriend Jane Rizzoli was a mass of them and it was starting to become a problem.

 

When they had first gotten together, Maura expected sex would be their top priority – it was certainly hers. The ardour of Jane’s kisses and obvious indications of sexual arousal she displayed seemed to confirm Maura’s hypothesis, but Jane seemed to have different ideas. Which was why Maura was sitting in her office at work, staring at an incomplete report and planning how to encourage Jane to seduce her.

 

~~~~~

 

When they had first met all the outward signs pointed to Jane being a lesbian, the way she acted in her chosen male-dominated profession, the way she dressed, her chivalrousness towards Maura, but Maura had soon found out that thus far Jane had taken only male lovers and not very many of those.

 

That contradiction was why Maura had kept her feelings towards Jane a secret for so many years, she couldn’t be sure that confessing her love wouldn’t make Jane run – probably both physically and emotionally – and Maura wouldn’t.....couldn’t go back to a life without some form of Jane Rizzoli in it, so she had settled for friendship and in time Jane had seemed to settle too. Unfortunately for Maura, Jane settled for one Casey Jones, a career army man and totally unworthy of her best friend in Maura’s opinion.

 

Then seemingly to Maura out of nowhere Casey had proposed, but the absolute worst day of Maura’s life had miraculously transformed in to the finest when Jane had lived up to her reputation as the best detective in the BPD and finally realised how Maura felt about her.

 

Jane had followed Maura home, sweeping aside an undeserving ex-boyfriend, an eager senior criminalist and an obstinate mother all to tell Maura that her feelings were reciprocated.

 

That first kiss they shared had been on Maura’s mind for days now; their jobs had kept them busy since it happened but not unreasonably so and certainly not enough that they couldn’t have found the time to make love. They hadn’t though and the reason was Jane and her frustrating contradictions. In her professional life Jane was confident and totally in control, when it came to personal matters she tended towards the nervous and meek. Maura waited patiently for Jane to make the first move, returning passionate kisses with equal fervour but Jane would always stop at second base – a term that Maura had begun to hate – make excuses about an early start and leave.

 

Thinking Jane would become bolder by being in charge was clearly not working, so tonight was Jane’s last chance. She’d accepted Maura’s invitation to come over for dinner and, one way or another, ‘dessert’ would be in the form of hot, sweaty, sheet-ripping sex. Maura unconsciously licked her lips as images of them both naked and writhing filled her head. Yes, tonight was the night and Maura couldn’t wait.  

 

~~~~~

 

Jane was quiet all though dinner, she ate very little and drank even less. Maura kept feeling Jane’s dark eyes on her but when she looked up to return the look with an encouraging smile Jane’s glance skittered away. Maura was happy to let this go as she could feel Jane’s nervousness and she didn’t want to increase it by demanding a discussion, something Jane hated especially when it came to matters in the bedroom. Maura wasn’t the least bit shy about asking for what she wanted between the sheets and although she was eager to talk to Jane about her preferences when it came to love making, she held her tongue... the last thing was wanted was to give Jane a reason to put off having sex tonight. Another thing she had decided upon was to give Jane one last chance to take the lead but if that didn’t happen then Maura was feeling desperate enough to use Jane’s handcuffs to get what she wanted.

 

Maura got up from the table began to clear away the remains of dinner, and wordlessly Jane began to help; they moved around the dining area and kitchen in perfect harmony, each having their own tasks and performing them without getting in the way of the other.

 

Jane finished stacking the dishwasher as Maura sealed the leftovers in a plastic container and put them into the fridge. She leant against the counter and let her eyes roam over Maura, they stopped on her toned bottom and Jane felt her heart speed up; she knew what Maura – what they both - wanted to happen tonight but it wasn’t easy for her to take that first step.

 

As Maura turned away from the fridge Jane snagged her wrist and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She nuzzled against Maura’s neck and sighed.

 

“Sorry I’ve been a bit quiet... I’m kinda tense about tonight.” Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s neck just below her ear causing her to shiver.

 

“I know you’re nervous but there’s really no need. It’s....” Maura got no further as Jane pulled back and looked at her incredulously.

 

“No need?” She repeated. “Maur....” Jane ran out of words, as far as she was concerned there was every need, this was the most important night of her adult life, and if she screwed it up Maura would stop wanting her or would push her away and that just couldn’t happen, Jane would never recover.

 

Maura put firm hands on Jane’s shoulders and shook her slightly; she could see the panic in Jane’s eyes and needed to put what ever alarming thoughts she was having to rest.

 

“Jane!” Maura said sharply and was relieved when Jane focused on her. “We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to. I _have_ been anticipating tonight for along while now but if you’re having doubts...”

 

Maura let her arms drop and resigned herself to another night of frustration rather that than have Jane do something she wasn’t ready for; they did have the rest of their lives so there was no real rush.

 

“I mean I want to, God knows I really do but I’ve never.....with a woman before and....”

 

“It’s okay, Jane. I can talk you through it.” Maura smiled confidently, relieved that it was so small an obstacle to overcome.

 

“No!” Jane stepped forward and grasped Maura’s upper arms, bending slightly so that their eyes were level.

 

“It _has_ to come from me and it has to be good because it’s our first time..... my _last_ first time and....because it’s _you_ , Maura. You’re the most gorgeous, brilliant, sexy, adorkable person I’ve ever met, so this has to be perfect.”

 

Jane stepped back, breathing heavily. Maura opened her mouth to offer reassurance but Jane continued, staring at the floor and mumbling.

 

“I haven’t had many first times but I’ve been clumsy in all of ‘em. And ‘s like everyone else knows the dance but me and that’s what been holding me back. It has to be good with you and I.....”

 

Maura wasn’t going to allow anything to get between them now not even a few feet of floor, she even ignored her impulse to ask Jane to explain ‘adorkable’ to her. She closed the gap and brushed a tender kiss over Jane’s slightly parted lips. Maura made sure she captured Jane’s gaze before she said sincerely.

 

“You’ve just been with the wrong dance partners, Jane. You need a strong emotional connection before you can enjoy the physical act.” Maura paused, searching Jane’s face for any sign that she understood but Jane was still looking panicked. She reached up and stroked Jane’s cheek.

 

“You still don’t get it, do you? It _will_ be perfect no matter what you do, sweetheart. Just because it’s you touching me.”

 

Jane let the words wash over her, calming her nerves slightly and filling her with love, and she pulled Maura back into a tight embrace and connected their mouths for a deep kiss, pouring all of her desire and adoration in to it. The kiss slowed and came to a natural conclusion.

 

“Ta-ke,” Jane’s voice broke like an adolescent boy, she cleared the throat and tried again. “Take me to bed, Maur.”

 

“With pleasure, Jane.” Maura smiled sexily and took Jane’s hand to lead her upstairs.

 

~~~~~

 

All things considered, Jane was happy with the way the night was progressing; they were lying on Maura’s sinfully comfortable bed wrapped in a heated embrace and exchanging long, deep kisses. Maura was wearing only a wickedly sheer pair of scarlet panties that revealed far more than they hid and matching bra, Jane had lost her pants somewhere down the line and her button down was completely open.

 

Jane’s desire was fast approaching boiling point and she was eager to hurry things along before she lost her nerve but as she tried to slide her hand between Maura’s legs her wrist was firmly gripped before it could head south of her navel.

 

“Maura, _please_.” She recognised her tone from the voices of some of the guys she’d dated and it felt odd to be the one begging. Surely Maura wasn’t leading her on.

 

“What’s the rush, Jane? I’ve wanted to do this for so long and I want to savour every second of it.”

 

“But I need you now”

 

Maura looked at her speculatively, Casey had left a couple of weeks ago and since then the desire simmering between them was almost frightening in its intensity. If Maura hadn’t taken matters into her own hands a couple of times she’d have ended up dry humping Susie, or something equally horrifying just to relieve the ache.

 

“When did you last masturbate?”

 

“Maura! Do you have to? Way to kill the mood.” Jane relinquished her hold and slumped down on her back, glaring irritably at the ceiling.

 

“How can talking about sex during sex be off putting?” Maura tilted her head to one side, shooting Jane a quizzical look, but she just lay there, not saying anything.

 

Maura could feel the mood slipping away and began to think of ways to get Jane to loosen up, the answer was obvious. She rolled away from Jane and got off the bed and was half way to the door before Jane’s quiet voice halted her.

 

“I’ve fucked it up already, haven’t I?”

 

“Of course not. I just suddenly feel like a glass of wine, do you want one?” Maura’s voice was overly bright and jarring, even to her own ears.

 

Jane sprang off the bed and caught Maura by the arm as she was exiting.

 

“No, I’m sorry Maur, come back, please.”

 

Maura allowed Jane to lead her back to bed and they lay down, both of them stared at the ceiling for answers. Jane swallowed then took a deep breath. She really did hate how closed off she was, because if anyone deserved her to open up, it was Maura. She lifted Maura’s hand from the bed cover and slid her palm underneath, and the connection gave her courage. Jane took another deep breath and for the first time shared her insecurities with a lover.

 

“Seems like virtually every Sunday during my childhood I was told that it was a sin. So whenever I start to....do it, all I really feel is guilt and it’s very hard to get off like that. Usually I have to be almost climbing the walls before it’ll work”

 

Maura pulled Jane in for a hug as a reward and they simply held each other for a moment or two then Maura sat up and pushed at Jane’s shoulder.

 

“Sit on the edge of the bed for me, please.”

 

She complied and Maura dropped to her knees in front of Jane and parted the detective’s thighs. She looked into Jane’s eyes, trying to convey affection and reassurance as she pushed for more.

 

“Sweetheart, not only am I your best friend, I’m also your soon to be lover, if you can’t talk to me about this kind of thing then our relationship will fall short of what I need.”

 

Jane licked her lips and nodded before she said softly. “The last time I...masturbated was three months ago.”

 

Maura’s face lit up with a delighted smile, she wanted no secrets or unease between them, they should be able to discuss anything and everything, getting Jane to open up was the first step to achieving this. Maura stretched up and rewarded Jane again this time with a deep, tongue-tangling kiss, which she broke far too soon for the brunette’s liking. All of Maura’s good intentions to let Jane take the lead were forgotten as desire overwhelmed her, she placed a trail of open mouthed kisses down Jane’s elegant neck, dipping her tongue in the suprasternal notch making the seated woman gasp and shiver. Maura carried on kissing down Jane’s chest, purposefully avoiding her breasts for now; they were a treat to be fully enjoyed later when Jane wasn’t quite so needy.

 

As she reached Jane’s stomach, Maura took a second to appreciate the well-defined muscles and the way they contracted at her touch. Maura curled her index fingers over the waistband of Jane’s underwear and slid them down, then she sat back on her heals and looked up, happily noting the dilation in Jane’s pupils and the heaving of her chest.

 

“What am I about to do to you, my love?” Maura’s voice had a sexy timbre that Jane hadn’t heard before.

 

“I’m really hoping for you to go down on me, but I think I gotta ask for it properly.”

 

Maura smiled encouragingly. “Just as long as you ask, Jane.”

 

Maura’s heart was in her eyes, telling Jane without words that it was okay to let Maura in, that she would only ever give Jane love and trust in return. Jane took a deep breath and whispered.

 

“Cun.....cunnilingus.” The word ended in a moan as Maura licked gently over Jane’s clit.

 

Jane fell back, resting on her elbows, eye’s greedily drinking in the sight of Maura between her legs. Her hips bucked at the sensation of teeth gently grazing her clit and she moaned appreciatively. Maura continued to draw delicate patterns over that small piece of swollen flesh, loving the sounds that the action pulled from Jane. The wetness at the apex of Jane’s legs was delicious and Maura was an instant addict, she hummed her approval and Jane bucked again as the vibrations caused her sex to clench. Maura lay one arm firmly across Jane’s lower stomach to hold her still and drew the fingers of her other hand up Jane’s inner thigh until they reached her opening, where she circled it then dipped the tip of one finger barely inside. Jane’s cry was loud and husky.

 

“God! Maur, inside _please_.”

 

Maura obliged by pushing the finger all the way in, taking care to press against Jane’s G spot on the withdrawal, she added a second finger and sped up her thrusts, encouraged by Jane’s throaty cries.

 

Maura was surrounded by Jane, the smell of her arousal, her tart yet sweet taste on Maura’s tongue, the feel of her hot, silky walls gliding over Maura’s busy fingers... it was all consuming and Maura realised that she too had been with the wrong partners. None of them had ever made her feel this good when she was on the receiving end, let alone giving pleasure as she was now.

 

Jane’s internal muscles begin to contract signalling she was close already, so Maura sucked Jane’s clit into her mouth and hummed again. Jane’s body spasmed as her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train, Maura frantically pumping in time with the clenching around her fingers as she sought to draw out Jane’s pleasure for as long as possible. With one final gasp Jane collapsed on the bed breathing raggedly, Maura eased her fingers out and lay beside her. Jane turned and bestowed a sweaty kiss to Maura’s temple.

 

“I love you.” She whispered and collapsed down flat again. Jane allowed herself to float on a haze of pleasure for a few moments then she raised her head and looked over at Maura.

 

“Hope you’ve got a licence for that thing... it’s deadly.” Jane rasped, deadpan.

 

Maura scanned the room, looking for a weapon she knew she didn’t have, or anything to explain Jane’s cryptic comment but found nothing out of the ordinary. “What are you talking about?”

 

“That tongue of yours damn near killed me.” Jane winked.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I haven’t even started yet.” Maura’s voice was deeper than usual as she reached for Jane.

 

~~~~~

 

A few moments later they were both naked and panting, Jane was sitting upright with her back against the headboard and Maura straddled across her lap. They were breast to breast, attempting to get as much of their bodies touching as was possible without actually merging them together. Maura was wielding her ‘lethal weapon’ to a such devastating effect that Jane was seriously considering giving up her job and applying for the position as Maura’s full time love slave.

 

She moaned for what seemed like the thousandth time that night but this time in disapproval as Maura reclaimed her tongue and began to nuzzle her way across Jane’s cheek to a point just below Jane’s ear, stopping briefly to playfully nip at the lobe.

 

“Patience, Jane. We can resume osculating later, I’ve been looking forward to touching you here” Maura cupped Jane’s breast bringing another moan, this one deeply approving, “for weeks.”

 

Maura sat back slightly to admire the contents of her hands; she flexed her fingers loving the feel and weight, then rested her hands on Jane’s thighs so that she had an unobstructed view and began to study Jane’s breasts as if trying to commit them to memory.

 

Jane watched Maura’s face. She’d never seen her so focused before, not even with a tricky autopsy. Maura re-cupped Jane’s breast with her left hand and gently caressed the soft flesh with the fingers of her right. The touch was barely there but Jane felt the electricity arc straight to her core which flooded with yet more arousal. For a second she thought she would come from this alone but a disturbing idea popped into her brain dampening the fire in her blood. Maura might be diagnosing her, it wouldn’t be the first time she’d found something medically wrong with a date.

 

“You’re mighty quiet there, Maur. I haven’t got something nasty and unpronounceable have I?” She tried to keep the tone light but her heart was pounding with more than just desire now, Maura was seldom wrong when it came to these things and she did seem mightily engrossed in Jane’s chest.

 

“Hmm what?” Maura looked up then blushed. “No, it’s just that your breasts are perfect.”

 

It was Jane’s turn to flush. “No, Maur,” she said, the adoration plainly audible in her words, “ _your_ breasts are perfect, mine are just...... there.”

 

Maura opened her mouth to argue but Jane captured her lips in a passionate kiss before the words could escape. She moved her left hand from Maura’s hip to capture her breast, the soft silky mound was a perfect size for Jane to cup and for the first time she was thankful that her hands were so large, they seemed to be made for Maura. The nipple was a hard nub and as it rubbed against her scar, sparks of pleasure flashed along her nerves, bursting in her core.

 

Maura broke the kiss with a gasp. “That,” she pushed her breast harder into Jane’s palm, “feels incredible.”

 

“Yeah Maur, _you_ do.”

 

Jane brought her right hand up to pay homage to Maura’s other breast and watched as her eyes fell shut and she pressed closer, an erotic sigh fell from Maura’s lips.

 

“You like that, huh?” Jane whispered, flexing her hands just to hear that wonderful sound again.

 

“God yes, Jane.”

 

Jane put her mouth next to Maura’s ear and rasped. “Then you’re gonna love this.”

 

Jane withdrew her hands and immediately covered Maura’s right nipple with her mouth, swirling her tongue over the hardened peak. Maura’s cry of approval was loud and lusty as she ground into Jane’s apex.

 

Maura could feel Jane’s self confidence grow as every flick of her tongue brought gasping moans out of Maura’s mouth. She managed to lever open her eyes and focussed on the dark, unruly curls tickling her chest. As if she could feel Maura’s stare, Jane lifted her head, letting the nipple slide form her mouth with one last suck. When their eyes gazes met, Maura could see love and devotion in Jane’s chocolate, expressive eyes, and it turned her on just as much as Jane’s talented tongue and fingers. In that instant she was ruined - no one else would ever be enough, she was completely Jane’s until her dying breath.

 

Jane was transfixed by the wealth of emotion in her heart, by the importance of this night but mainly by the woman in her lap. She loved everything about her; Maura was her best friend, her lover and her soul mate. Jane’s heart clenched as she realised how close she’d come to never experiencing this moment.

 

“I love you so much that I don’t know what to do with it all.” Jane whispered half to herself.

 

Maura’s eyes misted with tears at the beauty of the moment. She took Jane’s hand and pressed it to her heart.

 

“Keep it in here, I’ll treasure it forever.”

 

Sudden tears pooled, Jane blinked them away and flicked her eyes to Maura’s, all of her love was reflected in that gentle stare and time stood still for both of them. Two heads pressed forward until their mouths connected and rubbed reverently together.

 

The kiss continued just as tenderly for a few moments, or an eternity as it seemed to them both, until desire took hold of Jane, pushing her love firmly into the passenger seat and stepping on the gas. She licked along Maura’s lower lip asking for entry which was eagerly granted, their tongues swirled and mated erotically, hands roamed feverishly over heated flesh and the room was filled with shuddering breathing and obscene moans.

 

In the future when she remembered this night, Maura was never sure how Jane managed it, one second Maura was seated on Jane’s thighs, the next she was flat on her back with Jane lying on top, their mouths still deliciously connected and legs intertwined. Jane broke the kiss and began to explore Maura’s neck with her mouth as her left hand cupped the soft mound at the apex of Maura’s legs.

 

Maura spread her legs eagerly with a triumphant _yes_ as the long weeks of wanting were about to be ended.

 

Jane stroked two fingers over dripping, velvety folds, her own excitement growing with every enthusiastic cry that escaped from Maura’s mouth. Jane lifted her head needing to see what her touch did to the woman writhing beneath her. She slid the two fingers slowly into scalding heat and rubbed her thumb over Maura’s plump, needy clit. Maura’s eyes opened wide and she sucked in a shuddering breath at the welcome intrusion.

 

Most of Jane’s weight was supported by her knees and right elbow, Maura slid her left hand underneath Jane’s palm to interlock their fingers, needing the physical connection as much as the emotional one that was burning in their locked gazes.

 

“Harder, Jane. Please I need....” Maura’s voice broke off in a moan as Jane complied.

 

She accelerated the pace of her thrusts, adding the weight of her pistoning hips to pound into Maura. Her core was dragging against Maura’s thigh leaving a wet, sticky trail and stimulating her clit with every movement. Jane tamped down her growing excitement; she’d had her turn. This was all about Maura. She could feel Maura’s walls start to clamp down on her fingers. She was about to make Maura come, that knowledge set her excitement free and it surged through her again. Jane ground into Maura’s thigh as she drew her blunt fingernails over the sensitive patch of nerves on Maura’s front wall, it was enough to tip Maura over the edge taking Jane with her. Twin cries of satisfaction echoed around the room as a tsunami of ecstasy devastated them both.

 

As soon as she could move, Jane rolled to one side conscious that Maura was bearing her whole weight, she rose on to one elbow and opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a single tear trickled from the corner of Maura’s eye disappearing into the depths of her hair, Jane watched its path with horror.

 

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, appalled at the prospect.

 

Maura was quick to allay her fears, she cupped Jane’s cheek. “No, no, sweetheart. It was wonderful, but there was just too much emotion, I couldn’t keep it all inside.”

 

“I triggered your pressure valve, huh?” Jane said, managing to look relieved and incredibly smug at the same time.

 

Maura smiled blissfully, gathered Jane in and guided her head to rest on Maura’s shoulder. They basked silently in the afterglow for untold minutes until Jane’s familiar rasp broke the contented silence.

 

“I finally get it.”

 

“Mmm we both did, would you like some more?”

 

Jane lifted her head to look at Maura “Is that you making a smutty joke, Dr Isles?”

 

Maura grinned. “Yes, did you like it?”

 

“Yep, we’ll make a Rizzoli of you yet.” Jane’s eye widened in panic, realising how that remark sounded.

 

Maura smiled wistfully and said. “I’d love to marry into the Rizzoli family. Perhaps if Frankie is still single next summer...”

 

She got no further as Jane rolled on top and loomed over her.

 

“Oh you’re a regular comedian.”

 

Jane began to tickle Maura mercilessly until she was gasping for air and begging Jane to stop. They resumed their favourite positions with Jane on her back and Maura snuggled into her side, nuzzling against Jane’s neck.

 

“So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...!” Jane squirmed as Maura pinched her hip. “Hey, I’m having a pit pony here.”

 

“I think you mean an epiphany.” Maura giggled.

 

“Yeah, one of those. I finally understand why people kill for love. I’ve seen it dozens of times at work but never really got it. With _him_ I’d’ve never gone to those lengths if anyone took him from me, but with you Maur......yeah, I’d kill to keep you mine.”

 

Maura was almost certain that Jane wasn’t serious about committing murder but she decided to play along. “Oh, Jane. That’s so sweet. Mildly terrifying, but sweet.”

 

 

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
